France
(coming eventually) Politics Modern https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_1968_events_in_France :"The volatile period of civil unrest in France during May 1968 was punctuated by demonstrations and major general strikes as well as the occupation of universities and factories across France. At its height, it brought the economy of France almost to a halt.1 The protests reached such a point that political leaders feared civil war or revolution; the national government itself briefly ceased to function after President Charles de Gaulle secretly fled France for a few hours. The protests spurred an artistic movement, with songs, imaginative graffiti, posters, and slogans. :"May 68" affected French society for decades afterward. It is considered to this day as a cultural, social and moral turning point in the history of the country. As Alain Geismar—one of the leaders of the time—later pointed out, the movement succeeded "as a social revolution, not as a political one". :The unrest began with a series of student occupation protests against capitalism, consumerism, American imperialism and traditional institutions, values and order. It then spread to factories with strikes involving 11 million workers, more than 22% of the total population of France at the time, for two continuous weeks.1 The movement was characterized by its spontaneous and de-centralized wildcat disposition; this created contrast and sometimes even conflict between itself and the establishment, trade unions and workers' parties.1 It was the largest general strike ever attempted in France, and the first nationwide wildcat general strike." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellow_vests_movement :17 November 2018 – present (as of 30/03/2019) |TheConversation.com:/Martin2018/Shockwaves from French ‘yellow vest’ protests felt across Europe> :"France’s “yellow jacket” movement began in November with local protests against a planned tax on fuel, mostly in poorer, rural parts of the country. The gas hike is part of Macron’s climate plan to promote electric and hybrid vehicles. :Those small demonstrations quickly morphed into an angry, leaderless, nationwide protest movement demanding higher wages, a repeal of the fuel tax and even Macron’s resignation. France’s government seemed stunned by the fury and power of the Yellow Vests. :After images of police using tear gas and tanks against protesters in Paris hit newspapers worldwide, French authorities on Dec. 4 suspended the tax. Six days later, Macron gave a contrite speech announcing he would raise the minimum wage and cancel a tax increase on low-income retirees." :"His young La République en Marche party secured a large majority in the French parliament, allowing him to quickly push through some major policy initiatives. Within a year, Macron had signed legislation giving greater hiring flexibility in the labor market and overhauling France’s national railway company. :France’s powerful labor unions angrily protested against the measures. But unlike past presidents, Macron was popular enough to withstand their substantial pressure. :Remarkably, French public opinion was with the president – not with the workers." :"That has now changed. Eighteen months after taking office, Macron no longer looks like the golden boy who might actually reform old France." Geography Mont-Saint-Michel :"Le Mont-Saint-Michel2 (pronounced sɛ̃ mi.ʃɛl; Norman: Mont Saint Miché, English: Saint Michael's Mount) is an island and mainland commune in Normandy, France. :The island is located about one kilometer (0.6 miles) off the country's northwestern coast, at the mouth of the Couesnon River near Avranches and is 7 hectares (17 acres) in area. The mainland part of the commune is 393 hectares (971 acres) in area so that the total surface of the commune is 400 hectares (988 acres). :As of 2015, the island has a population of 50. :The commune's position—on an island just a few hundred metres from land—made it accessible at low tide to the many pilgrims to its abbey, but defensible as an incoming tide stranded, drove off, or drowned would-be assailants. The island remained unconquered during the Hundred Years' War; a small garrison fended off a full attack by the English in 1433. Louis XI recognised the reverse benefits of its natural defence and turned it into a prison. The abbey was used regularly as a prison during the Ancien Régime." ---- }} Category:France Category:Europe